


Just a late night drive

by lovedyoufirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants something so bad he's aching for it so he drives to Louis' house and there's just no way Louis can say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a late night drive

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is the very first fic i wrote and english isnt my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> oh and yeah this is kinda dedicated to sophia jamie and ally because they helped me loads with writing and proof reading :D
> 
> you can follow me on twitter im @louisftniall :)

Louis didn't really think Harry liked him at first, he thought that he just wanted to flirt with him, just like he does with everyone else. But it wasn't the case, apparently. Harry liked Louis, scratch that, he loved him. And Louis knows that, they've talked it over a few times, they've even done a few things together. But that night was different. Harry had discovered something about Louis and about himself and he wanted to share that with him. Because Louis is his boyfriend and what he has to say is something you share with your boyfriend. Harry had recently discovered that Louis loved it when Harry came untouched and also discovered that he loved it when Louis fucked his mouth, but it's not like Harry was going to do anything about it, yet.

So thursday night was the night. The night where Harry found himself on Louis' doorstep, waiting for him to let him in.  
"Hey, Harry. What brings you here at fucking 11 at night?" Thing is, Harry doesn't know why he waited so late to tell Louis, because it'd be obvious to him that Harry was either drunk or really tired so what he had to say would kind of make sense.  
"I, um, I discovered something about you, when I was um, thinking about you last night, and I wanted to share that with you" Harry says, slightly scratching the back of his neck. Harry wasn't embarrassed at all, he wasn't.

"Come in and tell me, yeah?" Louis says, and motions him to come inside.

Harry follows him inside, and literally throws himself on the couch, as if it was his own. Smooth, Harry. Really smooth. Louis comes back instants later, with some tea and two mugs. He pushes Harry's legs off the couch and sits beside him. Harry, unfortunately for Louis, puts his legs back on and Louis supresses a groan.

"So, babe, what did you want to tell me?" Louis seems confused, and really wants to know what's unbeknownst to him. So Harry tells him. He wanted it to come out more like, smooth but it came out too demanding and eager and he wasn't sure if Louis was gonna act like he imagined he would.

"I want you to fuck my mouth. And then fuck me, rough and hard, because you know how I love it" And to say Louis' mouth fell open at the sound of Harry's voice is an understatement.

It's not that Harry didn't often use this kind of vocabulary with Louis. Louis' used to it. But the fact that Harry drove about twenty minutes just to let him know what he wanted him to do to him was surprising. Louis had not imagined that happening anytime soon, not ever, actually.

"I, sure, Harry. Did you really drive here just for that? Just so that I could fuck you hard, and please you like you want it? Harry, that's— fuck" This is basically all Louis manages to get out. Harry has always had this huge effect on Louis, but never has Louis ever react like that. Harry kept talking though, so Louis' growing bulge started to be even more visible.

"Yes, Lou. I just wanted you to fuck me, pound into me so hard that I'm gonna feel it tomorrow and the next following days, and I also want you to fuck my mouth, so please do it" Harry begs, literally begs, and how can Louis say no to that?

So Louis just nods and takes Harry's face in his hands and pushes his lips onto his. It's not like they're not used to this, they kiss literally all the time, unfortunately for Liam, Zayn and Niall. Their lips mold into one another's and Harry wraps his long and strong arms around Louis' small waist. They kiss for a while and eventually, they stand up and start making their way to the bedroom, without pulling away from each other.

When they get to the bedroom, Harry pushes Louis on the bed and deepens their kiss, tangling his fingers into Louis' hair, tugging on it a little in order to get Louis to open his mouth so that he can shove his tongue in. He licks Louis' bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Louis grants and they kiss again for a while. Their tongues danced with each other and when Harry pulled away, his lips were a bright pink.

"You look so pretty like this Harry" Louis says, supressing a moan when he feels one of Harry's large hand on his crotch.

Harry moves his hand away and it's Louis' turn to start stroking Harry in his pants. Harry was already half-hard from all this sexual tension so when Louis took off his boxers, his cock sprung out and almost glued to his chest. Louis then decided to rapidly take him all in, bobbing his head a little, then pulling out to lick the shaft, and also the tip, in order for it to dip in Harry's slit. When he pulled out, Harry whined at the loss of touch.

Louis stood up to get to the bedside table and grab the necessities; condoms and lube. Then again, Harry thinks about Louis. Thinks about how hard Louis is going to pound into him.

When Harry whines again and literally begs Louis to touch him again, Louis attacks his nipples.

Harry's nipples are so sensitive, Louis knows that. Louis knows it so well, because just by doing normal things, Louis can easily get Harry's nipples hard. So Louis attacks one nipple with his tongue and the other one with his finger, tweaking it and squishing it. His tongue nips on the nipple and then he switches, giving both nipples the same attention. Thing is, Harry has four nipples. So as he leaves soft open-mouth kisses on Harry's chest, his fingers keep massaging and stroking the two remaining nipples. And Harry is a mess.

A whimpering mess. He's whining and yelling all sorts of things whenever Louis touches him. All kind of profanities are leaving his mouth and it pleases Louis, it pleases him a lot. Whenever Harry moans or groans, Louis thinks he sounds like a pornstar. His moans are so well defined and so hot, they couldn't turn Louis on more if they wanted to.

But enough teasing, it's time for Louis to pound into Harry, just like he asked for. The 20 year old guy didn't drive all the way here for a simple blowjob and some shameless manhandling.

Louis takes off his sweats, taking off his boxers at the same time and lets his cock sprung out. Harry leans in to touch it but Louis snaps his hand away.

"I'll fuck your mouth later Harry, just let me fuck you first" is what Louis says. Harry pouts, and Louis finds it very cute but he has to resist. He has to get Harry to go on all fours so that he can fuck him with his tongue first.

Though he doesn't have to say anything because when he turns around, he sees Harry on all fours, on the bed, all ready.

"Look at you, Harry, you're so ready for me" Louis says and Harry smiles at that. Harry is happy that Louis is gonna please him so he'd do anything for it to come faster.

Louis hurries to bring his face closer to Harry's pink hole, and when he gets there, he licks the rim and Harry lets out a low groan and a whimper. He wants to push his tongue in so badly, but Harry loves being teased, so why not? Louis keeps licking around Harry's pink hole and the sounds Harry are making could make Louis come untouched if he kept going louder and louder so Louis stops licking and once again, Harry whines at the loss of touch.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue Harry, or do you want my dick in you, pounding so hard you won't be comfortable sitting for days?" Harry takes time to think about it. It's not a really hard choice; it's actually the easiest choice Harry had to make all night.

"I want your dick, Louis, please" He begs and Louis can't say no. He wants to fuck him so badly since Harry confessed he drove here just for Louis to fuck him hard.

Louis takes the bottle of lube, squirts some of its substance on his fingers and literally coats his cock with it, to make sure Harry won't get hurt. But Harry is tight. They've fucked a lot, but Harry is still tight. And Louis didn't need to finger Harry, since Harry had probably done it himself before heading to Louis' house.

Louis lines his dick with Harry's hole, and asks Harry if he's ready. He replies with a small yes, which is suppressed by a loud moan when Louis pushes himself in. He doesn't even give Harry time to adjust to his size, supposing he is used to it. And Harry is used to it because when Louis moves, Harry doesn't cry he just moans in pleasure and lets out some 'fuck' and some 'please Louis'. Louis grabs Harry's hips, and pushes himself in even further and harder and Harry loves it.

He loves it so fucking much. When Louis feels like he's about to come, he pounces into Harry five times as he's spanking him just for the fun of it since Harry likes it anyway, and then he pulls out. Harry turns around and takes Louis' cock into his mouth.

Thing is, Harry is good with his mouth. So so good. And what doesn't help Louis, is that Harry is looking up at him, and he looks freshly fucked, which he is. Pink cheeks, sweaty skin, dark, pink and almost bruised lips. Louis loves what he's seeing even though that doesn't make him come yet though. Harry wanted him to fuck his mouth and that's what he’ll do, the first thing he’ll do.

Harry is already sucking his dick, often pulling out just to give the tips some kitten licks and also to lick the shaft from the base to the tip, just like Louis loves. But when Harry starts bobbing his head, Louis meets his bobs with his thrusts, and Harry is moaning and groaning again, this time around his cock and it feels heavenly. When Louis shoots his load into the back of Harry's throat, Harry pulls out to show Louis all he got and then swallows it, with Louis whispering “Good boy” before leaning in to kiss him roughly. As their lips mold into one another, Louis' hand is pumping up and down on Harry’s dick just so that he can make him come. But no, Harry doesn't want that.

“Stop it, you love it when I come untouched, and I want to prove it to you that I can” Harry whines and Louis nods.

Louis sits on the bed and motions Harry to sit on his lap.

“Do you like grinding your cock against mine, Harry?” Louis wonders, and Harry nods, eagerly.

“Yeah, love that. Love the friction” Harry says with a wink.

Louis starts rolling his hips a little when Harry starts rolling his. They're both grinding and it feels good. Whimpers and moans are leaving both of their mouths as their dicks are creating friction on one another. And when Harry comes, Louis isn't surprised. Harry comes all over Louis' sweaty chest and on his face and lips. Louis licks all he can lick and when Harry starts licking his come off Louis' chest, Louis’ eyes widen and he whisper-yells a big Jesus Christ, Harry.

Harry smirks and get off Louis' lap. He heads for the shower and when he's about to close the bathroom door, he sends a wink in Louis' direction and Louis is so happy he has Harry as a boyfriend.

When Harry comes back from the shower, he gets back to the bed where Louis is laying on the right side of the bed like he always does. Harry goes onto the bed and sits beside him. 

"Louis, it's your turn to shower" Harry whispers and when he notices that Louis is sleeping and doesn't hear a thing, he kisses his forehead. 

Thank god he drove 20 minutes to go and see his boyfriend. He's not going to regret that, he might even do it again, sooner or later.


End file.
